One Love
by NotAllSlytherinAreEvil
Summary: Ginny has never felt so violated. How could Harry cheat on her? With her best friend Granger? Now she has hatched a plan to get back at Harry but she never planned falling in love with Harry's worst enemy, Draco Malfoy.
1. Ginny's Discovery

**AN: Hello and welcome to my first ever story! I hope you guys will enjoy this as much as I will enjoy writing it! Please review the story if you like it and PM if you have any comments/concerns/ideas! This will start out a T rated story but will turn into M. Without further ado, let's get started!**

Post second wizard war: Everyone returned to Hogwarts, many 7th years returned as 8th years. Draco Malfoy was not charged as a Death Eater.

 _Ginny's POV_

I was hurt. My heart was broken. Never would I think the Harry Potter, the boy whom I love would cheat on me with my best friend. As I sat down in the Great Hall Ron had asked me what was wrong but I was speechless. I replayed what I just witnessed, Harry and Hermione snogging on the 7th floor which only meant one thing, they needed a place to "enjoy each other". I had just came out the Room of Requirements because I needed a quiet place to study and heard a loud noise from down the hall and quickly hid. Now I wish I was never there. "Ginny is everything okay?" I came back down to Earth as Luna sat down next to me. "Yeah, why'd you ask?" I responded, hoping I didn't sound to down in the dumps. "You look sad and distant, plus there's a ton of nargles near you, I can get rid of them if you like." Luna said cheerfully. "No I'm fine and its okay, I better go now, I have an essay to write for Slughorn that's due tomorrow." All I wanted to do was be alone. I rushed up to the common room and said the password and rushed in as soon as The Fat Lady opened it up. Thank god everyone was eating. I couldn't hold it in. I burst into tears, I felt betrayed.


	2. Hermione's Adventure

**AN: Hey guys thanks for reading the last chapter, I know it was short but I plan to make them longer. Thank you to all of the people who followed/reviewed/favorited the story! I also want to say that this chapter will have rated M content throughout it. I will have a summary of this chapter in the AN for the next chapter due to the underage readers.**

 _Hermione's POV_

One second ago I was complaining to Harry in the common room about how I caught Ron cheating on me with his slut Lavender Brown. Now I'm up against the wall. We gazed into each other's eyes. He looked perfect. I went forward, kissing him, softly, until he kissed back. That changed everything. His hands started to unbutton my shirt, I tried to take off his jumper but it wouldn't come off. Our lips mushed together like one, there were moans at the back of my throat as we fought for dominance with our tongues. Harry broke the kiss and whispered in my ear, "Mhmmm… 'Mione I didn't realize you tasted so good." Harry picked me up and pinned me against the wall. We couldn't do it know, at least not here I thought to myself as Harry placed kisses down my stomach. "Harry," I whispered so faintly I wasn't even sure he heard me, "Harry not here. "Oh 'Mione dinner started no one will be up here." Harry purred into my ear.

"Harry, 7th floor." I could barely speak. He tasted so amazing. "You are so brilliant 'Mione" He gazed into my eyes, breaking the kiss and started to dress me. We rushed out of the common room the second The Fat Lady opened the portrait. As we raced up to the 7th floor Harry stopped me. "There's no one up here 'Mione." He said as he started to snog me. Again our tongues fought and I thought I had heard a door close and I imminently froze and tensed up. "Chill out 'Mione" Harry must have felt me tense up because he pulled me closer and starts walking to the Room. "We need a place to enjoy ourselves." Harry had repeated 3 times and a door had appeared. "Enjoy ourselves?" I questioned him sarcastically. "Why of course my lady." He replied back with a smirk.

We walked in. The room was the same color as the common room but had a single bed in the center and a candlelit chandler. Harry pushed me on the bed and started to kiss my neck. He unbuttoned my shirt, kissing me where each button use to be. When he got down to the bottom he pulled off the shirt and start on my skirt. With a quick motion I was in just my bra and underwear. Harry stepped back to look at me. "What Harry?" I questioned, scared that he would reject me. "Just admiring how beautiful you are 'Mione." His lips purred. I felt an instant wetness in my panties. Harry jumped on me and started to kiss me as I worked of his jumper and trousers. After I unbuttoned his trousers I noticed his large member standing at attention beneath his silk boxers.

"Oh Harry you didn't have to get hard for me." I said stroking his member. Harry moaned. Removing his boxers I started to move my hand back and forth on his shaft. Slow at first, picking up my pace. "Mhmmm 'Mione you're going to make me come." He groaned as I wanked him. "Then make me go first." I replied, challenging him. In a blur Harry flipped me over and pushed aside many panties and plunged his two fingers in quickly moving them back and forth. My walls quickly closed around him. "Dam 'Mione you're so tight." Harry wished in my ear before nibbling me. Before I knew it Harry fingers were a blur and he found my g-spot pushing on it each time he moved in and out. Before I knew it I was at my climax.

"Harry I need you now." I also screamed out of pleasure as he continued on me. Before I could take another breath Harry removed his fingers and replaced it with something much larger. "Place your hands on the headboard." Harry commanded me. As I gripped on the headboard I felt Harry slide in. Thrusting slowly. "Call my name," he said, "beg for it." "Harry p-please!" I was right there. I wanted it. I needed it. "Okay." He responded biting at my neck, picking up his pace.

In the matter of seconds his hips were a blur. My hips started bucking. The sound of our skin hitting was so loud. Then it washed over me. I released all over him. "Oh 'Mione!" Harry said in my ear. He pulled out. "No Harry, you have came yet!" I told him, shocked. "I don't need to." He winked.

"Of course you do! You gave me the pleasure, now it my turn to return the favor." I told him. He laid down on the bed sighing. Before I knew what I was doing I laid myself on him. Sliding it into me. I placed my hands on his chest as I rode him. Harry started to groan but he wouldn't release.

At least that was before I hit my climax again from bouncing on him. I came and he did too. Our juices all around each other. Sighing I removed him from me and I laid down on his chest. "Harry," I said pausing but before I could continue Harry cut me off saying, "That was the best I've ever had." "Harry" I continued, "that was my first time." I tried to keep myself composed as Harry looked into my eyes. "Hermione, I'm sorry, I didn't know. I thought you did it with Ron."

"I didn't Harry, he was to scared, but you, you were amazing." I picked up our clothes and got dressed as Harry dressed himself. I used my wand to clean us up and the sheets. Then I returned my gaze to Harry and I kissed him, unknowing what else to do.

 **AN: Just wanted to say that this was the first M-rated scene I've ever wrote so I hope it wasn't too bad.**


End file.
